Weekdays
by Wicked R
Summary: Set: during the last episode of season 4, Christian goes off to soothe his soul after having to help Michelle out with the organ harvesting mess. Pairing: ChristianAshley Wednesday or better known as Blue Mondae
1. Chapter 1

Title: Weekdays  
Disclaimers: Ryan Murphy is the genius.  
Genre: drama/missing scenes

Rating: no graphic sexual situations, so I guess it's suitable for most?  
Summary/Set: during the last episode of season 4, Christian goes off to soothe his soul after having to help Michelle out with the organ harvesting mess.

Pairing: Christian/Ashley Wednesday or better known as Blue Mondae

Note: The story has absolutely no purpose, other than enjoying some more interaction between two people I so much liked together in Charmed, Cole and Kaia (see the tonnes of my stories about them...well, not tonnes, but quite a lot given they were only in one episode).

It seemed to Christian like forever till he finally found the right street and arrived to the address that stood in Ashley's files, "screw this!" He gave up waiting for the elevator and ran up the stairs. He impatiently knocked on the door hard quite a few times before it finally opened slowly.

Ashley looked at him in surprise, "Jesus, doc! What's up? It's two o'clock in the morning! Of course, this would be a normal working hour for me otherwise, but..."

"I've been at the club. They told me you don't work there anymore. You said you were never too busy to ride me. Please, it's important."

"Important that I ride you?" Ashley opened her eyes wide, then gave a half shrug, more like with one shoulder only, pursing her lips, even more surprised, "well, come in," she stepped aside, then brought a finger up to her lips, "just don't wake my daughter up. She's only five, you know what I mean? I don't bring work home, but you're special of course."

"You've got a kid?" He whispered, "that's okay, I got one too...where can we go?" Christian looked around in the hall, eager to get those hormones pumping like a drug, doing the work for him, instead of having to think about easing his confusion and mixed feelings about Michelle and Sean, leaving, himself.

"Living room," Ashley led him to the next door on the narrow corridor, "should I dance for you? I could just do the moves, without the music if you'd like? I can do whatever you want me to, baby."

"No! I want nothing garnished, just get the nightie off!" He ordered her, not interested in exploring the coquettish undergarment, undoing his own belt. All he needed was just the pumping.

Ashley stood for a moment, bouncing on her heels, not quite getting the whole picture. She's seen many sex addicts, she practically lived off them for a long while. She hasn't seen him for months and now he's in such a hurry for her to do some shift work, "why me?" She asked while removing her underwear first and opening a chest of drawers for a condom, "I'm good at the pole dancing bit, I look good, partly thanks to you, but I just don't think it would be this maternal attitude I show to customers..."

"Cause I can't get who I want," Christian bounced on his back naked on the sofa, "the only woman who could make me feel I'm the most important person in the world and gimme her soul while having sex. You see she's married now, just to piss me off and right now, you're so thankful, the closest to having her. Any other questions or can we get to it?"

"That's interesting," Ashley moved on top of him and could already put the condom on his upright member. That man has never had problems with his erection as far as she could tell, nothing for her to knead and he wasn't interested in blow jobs from her either, "am I like her? A lookalike or something? Who is she? Of course, you don't have to tell me anything," she blabbered on as she rocked slowly, making his shaft turn to different angles inside her.

Christian moaned, "you're sex incorporated, you're a vixen, hot though, just what comes to mind," he satisfied her curiosity a little, his breath hissing as she was applying exactly the right amount of pressure on his balls. Hotness coursed through his body as she started to move up and down more quickly, squeezing his penis into deeper and deeper, tighter and tighter.

"Glad you think so! There are other people who believe the same. You couldn't find me at the club because I'm not doing that kinda work before," she continued, breathing a bit more heavily from the effort, but not giving the activity any more consideration than her body was automatically doing anyway, "I'm making movies now, can you imagine? And during the day!"

"You what??" Similarities here or there, last thing he needed was another Kimber Henry. "Will you just shut up and keep quiet! I'm sorry, but you really put me off!" Christian patted her leg to keep the action going.

Tbc


	2. Peach

Chapter 2: Peach

"What kinda movies? Splash shots?" Christian's curiosity got the better of him once his body's needs were suppressed for the time being and he was buttoning his shirt back up.

"I prefer the name pornographic film," Ashley stated, leaning onto the back of the sofa with her elbow, watching him getting dressed, "there are lots of women who's acting skills and professionalism made the genre respectable these days."

"Huh? Like who? Kimber Henry?" He snorted.

"Oh, yes, she is one of them. If I could reach her heights, I would be pleased with myself. You know her work?"

"Sweetheart, I made Kimber Henry."

"What do you mean made her? Meaning plastic surgeonwise?. Did she have some work done, that kinda thing?"

"Work? Like a ton, sweetie. Not to mention some sex education."

"Did she pay? I mean, how did she pay? Any chance we could work out the same deal? You seem to really like my services?"

Christian stood, towering over her, while searching for his trousers he didn't remember where he'd put, "you can sense power can't you Ashley? Watch it girl. Watch it you don't pretend to be someone else you're not, it doesn't usually turn out well."

"Oho! So she's got something to do with why you're here? With why your mind was somewhere else the whole time? With why you're sad?"

"No, it hasn't and it's none of your business."

"Tell me! Why did you come here?" She asked quietly, "what's wrong, baby? I get that sometimes, people coming to the club, paying me for dancing, when all they want is talk, sometimes just having somebody talking to them. So easy spilling everything out for a stranger. You talk or no trousers," she pointed out she was sitting on them.

He laughed uneasily, "I like you Ashley, you're fun, don't push it, you don't know where that takes me! I've got a lot going on!"

Ashley recognized and responded to a threat the right way if she knew it, with her customers, sometimes her life could've depended on it. She handed him the trousers, "take your time, whatever. Call me if you need me."

Christian sat down beside her, suddenly feeling guilty. It was always the same, his temper would get the better of him and spoil his relationships, "look I'm sorry, it's...my business partner just left me. My best friend. My brother. My other half."

"Wow, you love that guy, Sean, is it? He was so pissed off to see me at the practice. Strange you call him your brother. Why did he leave?"

"He wanted to try to be somebody else, his wife and kids left him and he said there was nothing there for him anymore. I didn't try to stop him. How? He thinks there's nothing here when I'm here?"

"Maybe he didn't think you were there for him. You sure as hell seemed to argue a lot while I was around."

"I wasn't there for him I guess. I was too involved with...somebody I'm breaking up with tomorrow."

"So what's the problem then? You can be there for Sean again. I would go tell him that. If he's that important you have to go after him."

"Ashley, for once in your life, you're right! Why didn't I thinka that? There's nothing to keep me here now," he headed towards the door, "just one thing before I set things up for LA. What's your real name? I wanna have the chance of catching you one day?"

The End.


End file.
